Enderronian federal election, 2022
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Lisa Kelsey Chan | Macey Novakova | Martin Brooks |- ! align="left"|Party | Social Democrats | Liberal | National |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 3 November 2015 | 29 July 2019 | 17 January 2003 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Taylor, NP | Harrison, AV | Fairfax, FL |- ! align="left"|Last election | 87 seats, 37.89% | 51 seats, 32.46% | 7 seats, 6.13% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 78 | 58 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 9 | 7 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 33.24% | 34.56% | 4.63% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.65pp | 2.10pp | 1.50pp |- ! align="left"|TPP | 51.84% | 48.16% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 1.48pp | 1.48pp | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kelly Tan | Isabella Bjornstad | Matt Kingston |- ! align="left"|Party | Greens | Civic Alliance | Democrats |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 11 May 2017 | 25 October 2020 | 6 December 2019 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Wentworth, WE | Carrera, NP | Contested Reedijk, CO (lost) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 2 seats, 10.72% | 1 seat, 2.26%Compared to the seat and vote totals of the Pirate Party. | 1 seat, 6.47% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 4 | 2 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 2 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 12.81% | 6.38% | 3.27% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.09pp | 4.12pp | 3.20pp |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Winning party by electorate |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Lisa Kelsey Chan Social Democrats | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Lisa Kelsey Chan Social Democrats |} A federal election was held in Enderron on Saturday 17 September 2022 to elect the 150 members of the 20th Enderronian Parliament. The incumbent Social Democratic Party government, led by Prime Minister Lisa Kelsey Chan, was elected to a third term, defeating the opposition Liberal Party of Enderron, led by Macey Novakova. Results } | align="left"|Liberal | align="right"| | align="right"|34.56 | align="right"| 2.10 | align="right"|58 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"| | align="right"|33.24 | align="right"| 4.65 | align="right"|78 | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="right"| | align="right"|12.81 | align="right"| 2.09 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Civic Alliance | align="right"| | align="right"|6.38 | align="right"| 4.12 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|National | align="right"| | align="right"|4.63 | align="right"| 1.50 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Democrats | align="right"| | align="right"|2.37 | align="right"| 3.20 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"| | align="right"|5.11 | align="right"| 1.04 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 2 |- ! colspan="7"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|'Social Democrats' | align="right"|' | align="right"|'51.84' | align="right"| 1.48 | align="right"|'78' | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="right"| | align="right"|48.16 | align="right"| 1.48 | align="right"|58 | align="right"| 7 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"| ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|150 | |} Independents: Chou Mei Chun, Michelle Gallagher, Brian Minatozaki }} }} }} Opinion polling Graphical summary References